1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of electronic scoring device. More particular, it relates to such a device in which information of scoring significance is entered via a keyboard, a score is calculated, and the result shown on a display assigned to the player of a game to which score is awarded. Most especially, it relates to such a device which may be embodied in hand-held form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games that have achieved a high degree of popularity have rather complex scoring rules. Examples of such games include bridge, tennis, gin rummy, darts and the like. Particularly in the case of bridge, it is common that beginning or less skilled players may not be able to keep score properly. This has meant that such players must include at least one person in the game who knows how to keep the score. In an effort to alleviate such problems, the use of certain mechanical scoring aids for certain games, such as darts and cribbage, is known.
More recently, various electronic games and educational devices have become known. For example, Simone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,949 discloses an educational calculator, which is used by one person. Toal et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,605 discloses a competitive system in which the same problem is presented simultaneously to two educational calculators and score points awarded to the users. Video games are also representative of competitive electronic devices.
A variety of electronic teaching systems outside of the computation field are also known. Koizumi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,128 is representative of such devices.
It should be noted that a factor common to these electronic devices is that the device itself is used to play the game or carry out the learning experience in each case. Thus, while the art with respect to such electronic devices is now a well developed one, a need remains for an electronic device which can be used for scoring a game conveniently and easily which is played independently of the device.